


Everything to Come

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: During their date, the Sloth Pair found a lost boy. Thinking simply, Mahiru had to help him find his parents.





	Everything to Come

“C’mon, Kuro, it won’t be that bad.” Mahiru said as they walked down the street. He thought that it would be good for both of them to go out for their dates occasionally. So, he decided to go watch a movie with Kuro. “You better not fall asleep in the theater either. Ryusei said that the movie’s pretty good.”

“Couldn’t we just wait for it to come out on DVD and rent it?” If Kuro could have his way, they would never leave the house. He preferred indoor dates but he had to admit that there were some things he liked about going out with Mahiru. Holding his hand while they walked was one of them. “Our couch is more comfortable than those theater seats and we don’t have to deal with people.”

“Kuro, I don’t want to fight with you on our date. It’s my turn to choose what to do on date night. Next Friday, you can choose whatever you want. Can’t you just bare with it for a couple hours? Will you do it for me?” Mahiru looked up at him and his large eyes silenced any further argument Kuro had. While he complained sometimes, he only wanted to make Mahiru happy.

Kuro mumbled an answer shyly. “Okay but don’t complain when I choose something hard and corny for our next date as revenge. Romance me with a candlelit dinner with ramen as the main course.”

“Candlelight and noodles it is then. You want to try re-enacting that  _Lady and the Tramp_ spaghetti scene too?” Mahiru knew that Kuro was only teasing him and he couldn’t help but play along. Kuro wasn’t expecting him to and he blushed heavily. He scratched his cheek and tried to hide his blush. His expression was cute and made Mahiru giggle.

Kuro had to grin at the lighthearted challenge in Mahiru’s laugh and he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Tease me like that during dinner and I’ll take you right there on the table.”

“Kuro! You can’t say things like that while we’re in public.” It was Mahiru’s turn to blush and Kuro chuckled at his reaction. Sometimes, it was too easy to tease him and make him blush but Kuro could never tire of it. “Behave yourself or you’re going to sleep on the couch tonight. Let’s go before the movie starts.”

“You’re going to make this poor kitty sleep on the coach?” Mahiru playfully hit his chest when he tried to use his cute cat voice. They both knew that his threat was empty when Mahiru hooked their arms together. He leaned his head on Kuro’s shoulder and they continued down the street.

“Do you hear that?” Mahiru stopped Kuro when he heard a child crying. He looked around the street and saw a child standing outside the store. The boy couldn’t be more than eight and Kuro wondered if he was lost. He certainly appeared distraught as he cried. Kuro wasn’t surprised when Mahiru immediately went to the boy’s aid.

Mahiru made sure not to scare the boy and stopped a safe distance from him. The boy didn’t appear hurt so Mahiru tried to calm him down. He knelt in front of the boy and spoke in a soft voice. “Excuse me, are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?”

The boy looked hesitant to answer but eventually spoke. “I don’t know.”

“Can you let us help you? Where was the last place you saw them?” The boy pointed to the store behind him and Mahiru nodded. He knew that it was best not to take the child away but he didn’t want to leave him alone either. “My name’s Mahiru. What’s your name? Can you tell me what your parents look like so I can look for them in the store too?”

“Akebono.” He answered and then described how his parents looked.

“Well, Akebono, I’m going to find your parents for you. My boyfriend, Kuro, is going to stay here with you while I look for them inside. Is that okay with you?” The boy nodded and Mahiru turned back to Kuro. “I know we were supposed to be on a date but this should only take a moment. I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re not sending me into that crowded store.” Kuro shrugged and the smile Mahiru gave him was reward enough. He gave the boy one last warning not to wonder off before he went into the store. Seeing him so readily help someone, Kuro’s heart swelled with pride slightly. It was one of the many reason he fell in love with him.

Kuro leaned against the wall next to the boy and an awkward silence quickly settled around him. Lily had always been the best with children among the Servamps and Kuro wondered what he would do. Despite being the oldest, Kuro was helpless when it came to children and starting a conversation. He could feel the boy’s eyes on him and he tilted his head curiously.

“Mahiru’s going to bring back your parents so don’t worry. He’s a good and dependable guy.” Kuro assured him but he quickly trailed off when the boy didn’t respond. He continued staring at him so he wondered what the boy was thinking about.

Then he blurted out, “Why do you dress funny? You have ears and a tail!”

“I do not dress funny. I’ll have you know that I’m a cute kitten.” He thought children respected their elders and he wondered when they became so blunt. The boy didn’t look the least bit convinced and scrunched his face at him. Kuro wondered how long Mahiru would take and tried to think of a way to entertain him until he came back. An idea came to him and he pulled out his phone. “You like games, Kid?”

Like Kuro expected, the boy’s eyes lit up. He opened a simple tile matching game and handed him his phone. Kuro thought that it would keep him occupied enough without having him comment on his clothes again. He sat next to the boy and watched him play as he waited for Mahiru to return.

The boy was losing miserably and Kuro shook his head lightly. Every time he lost, the boy became more irritated. He almost threw the phone in frustration but Kuro quickly took the phone from him. “Woah, Kid, don’t break other people’s things because you’re losing. The reason you’re losing is because you chose where to place your tiles too late and you run out of time to place them. Be quick like this.”

He swiped his finger over the screen and cleared a few rows. The boy looked up at him in amazement. Kuro, who played games often, didn’t think anything of it but it looked like a masterful maneuver to the boy. “Teach me!”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned but he pointed at the upcoming blocks. “You need to think of combos. If you set them up early, you can get a lot of points. Leave a little space for blocks that don’t fit into your combo. They’re a pain to deal with but at least they won’t block your combo. Just make sure you don’t pile them too high.”

“Okay!” The boy returned his attention to the game and tried to follow his advice. He was still a child so it was difficult to think of a combo as quickly as Kuro could. When it seemed like he would be too slow to place a block, Kuro helped him. He made sure not to do it too often so the boy could make his own strategy.

He heard the store’s door open and he looked up to see Mahiru walk out with a frown. From his expression, Kuro knew that he couldn’t find the boy’s parents. Mahiru sat next to the boy and said apologetically. “I’m sorry. It doesn’t seem like your parents are inside but Kuro and I will stay with you until they come back.”

“Do you think they left me behind?” The boy looked up from the game and Mahiru’s heart almost broke. “I had a fight with them in the store. Maybe they don’t want me anymore.”

“Of course, they still love you.” Mahiru took out a napkin from his pocket and handed it to him. He was close with his mother so he could imagine how the boy must be feeling.

“Families fight. You can’t avoid it.” Kuro said simply and Mahiru was about to hit him lightly for his comment. He stopped himself when Kuro continued. “But you don’t want to let that come between you. Talk to them. If you wait and avoid them, you’ll regret it. When your parents come back, apologize and they’ll forgive you.”

“Akebono!” They looked up and saw two people running towards them. Mahiru gestured for them to wait as he ran to the parents. From his expression, Kuro knew that he was going to read the parents the riot act and covered the boy’s ear. He had to chuckle as he listened to Mahiru lecture his elders. While he was kind, he was also firm when he needed to be and that quality made him more attractive to Kuro.

“I think he’s done now.” Kuro said with a light laugh and let go of the boy so he could run to his parents. Mahiru returned to his side and they watched the family exchange hugs. The boy waved bye to them before he left with his parents and Kuro waved back. He could feel Mahiru grinning at him and turned to him. “What?”

“I was thinking that you would make a good father.” Mahiru said with a confident smile but Kuro looked more doubtful. “I’m serious. You were kind and understanding. I’m sure our kids would like you more because you’ll be the easy going parent. But I guess it’s still too early to talk about this.”

“I’m sure they’ll love Mamahiru too. Ow!” Kuro yelled a little when Mahiru punched his arm. It didn’t hurt him but he still pretended to pout. “Cat abuser.”

“You teach our kids to call me by those nicknames and I’m divorcing you. Where did you even come up with Mamahiru? I don’t act like your mom and you shouldn’t say that about your boyfriend. Let’s hurry to the theater.” Mahiru looked at his watch and knew that it was too late to watch the movie. With a disappointed sigh, he said. “I guess the only thing we can do is go home.”

Kuro took his hand but he surprisingly pulled him in the opposite direction of their home. “You said you wanted an outdoor date, didn’t you? Let’s take the long way home and walk around the park. We can look at the stars or something.”

“Really?” Mahiru’s smile couldn’t be brighter and Kuro was certain that it could light the night. He stood on his toes and kissed Kuro’s cheek. “You’re trying to be sweet and make me forget about those nicknames, aren’t you?”

“Is it working?”

“It might if you offer to hold my hand too.” They both laughed and their fingers naturally laced together when they held hands. Mahiru knew that he would’ve preferred to go straight home so he was grateful that Kuro was willing to take a detour for him. It was a small gesture but Mahiru could sense Kuro’s kindness in it. Kuro looked down at Mahiru as they walked. He knew he should’ve been watching where he was going but his happy expression captivated him.

Whenever Kuro thought about their future, he would become sad whenever he thought about their inevitable end. But Mahiru was able to replace those thoughts with something better. He looked forward to their date night every week. He wanted to make a future for them after the war where they could be a normal couple. Maybe, one day, they could adopt to have a family as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that they have a set date night and take turns picking what they do. Kuro always chooses indoor date activities so Mahiru forces them out when it’s his turn to choose.


End file.
